Team CNOS RWBY AU
by Deadman1342
Summary: RWBY Universe AU, where another first year team befriends many of the characters, while having some of their own fights with the criminals and White Fang.
1. Chapter 1

'I hate people' Onyx thought watching, a blonde boy throwing up, and girls panicking over the bit that got on her boots. The vomiting one ran off to presumably finish emptying his stomach.

'The pair I saw earlier finally calming down, maybe I can get a minute of silence.' The moment I closed my eyes, a hologram of Ms. Goodwitch appeared, and begun announcements. Resigning myself to the noise, I stand up and watch the announcements.

As the ship docked at Beacon, the blonde boy rushed out of the ship. I gave him a good head start, and followed him. I was curious about him, he seemed unskilled for a battle, and his weapons were every basic, much like mine, but if he made it to beacon, he must have an immense skill to compete with some of the powerful weapons even first years can craft. As I exit the ship, leaving him to his business with the trash bin, I heard a loud explosion. Instantly I was on guard, Sigma half drawn. I relaxed when I saw that the red cloaked girl, exploded, apparently from this rich princess, for lack of better words, was the daughter of the Schnee Dust Company, also exploded. While watching her scold the cloaked one, another girl approached.

'There are a lot of girls here, I hope I'm not the only boy in my team, then again…' I stopped mid thought, 'No' I scolded myself. Don't think like that, it won't lead anywhere good.

Returning from my thoughts, I saw the Schnee storm off, and the raven haired girl looking smug. Walked off. I was going to go ask the red one how she managed to ignite the dust, but blonde vomit kid helped her up. I was going to turn to walk away, but she immediately saw me, came over.

"Hey, I'm Ruby," she said, before I had the chance to leave, "And this is Jaune."

Ah, so that's his name, "Onyx." I replied trying to imply I wish to be left alone. Unfortunately neither of them seemed to catch on.

"That's a cool name.." She replied, trying to find something to say, "Well I have this thing."

To my surprise she unfolded a massive scythe, which also seemed to be a rifle of sorts.

"Is that's sniper rifle? I thought that scythes were notoriously difficult to master." I asked, I've never heard of first years who could wield such a weapon.

Ruby install seemed to brighten at the topic. "Yeah, but my Uncle taught me really well, he's a full hunter. I named her a Crescent Rose" She said, what is your weapon do? I see you have swords, but I've never seen someone carry three."

"Yeah I prefer to keep my weapons fairly basic. My katana, Omega, can be infused with dust, depending on my fighting style. By dual swords Epsilon and Sigma, are infused with fire in one, ice on the other." I told her, "My long range isn't very good, it is a mix of using dust though my weapons, but I also have my Delta Knives, which are throwing knives, I also infused, but I have one of each dust type."

"Jaune, how about you? What does your sword do?" She asked

He seemed slightly embarrassed, but said "I have this sword, my grandfather used in the War, and the sheath is also a shield."

"And what else does it do? Is it infused with dust too?"

"No, but it shrinks when I get tired of carrying it."

"But doesn't it still weigh the same?" She asked

"Yeah"

We continued on until we got to the main hall, where I left them to go find myself a secluded corner. As Ozpin gave his speech, he seemed distant, and tired. Ruby's sister seemed to think so too. As he wrapped up his speech he told us that initiation would begin tomorrow morning, and that we will be spending the night in the hall.

While everyone settled down, I noticed the dark haired girl from earlier quietly reading a book, before being interrupted by Ruby, and her sister. Watching them, I realized two things, one, I've been almost stalking Ruby since the plane, and two, someone was coming up to me. I resisted the urge to see who it was, hoping they'd continue on past me. No such luck.

"You know, I know it's your thing, but if you want to find a good team, you should try to talk to people, not passing them off." Said a familiar voice.

I look up to see Skye Temple. She's been in the same school as me for as long as I've trained to be a hunter. She would be the only person I might consider a friend, not as we spend much time, but she gets paired with me in school, and we have at time played video games together. If I have to be on a team, hopefully I'm with her. "Well if people would understand that quiet is just how I like things, I might get along with someone." I replied

"Instead of asking the world to change to your liking, just try to fit it." She replied plopping herself down right next to Onyx. "But I'm not saying change who you are, but don't refuse anything new."

I just giver her a small grunt, and return to my thoughts. She isn't one to continue talking when she knows I don't want to, but when somethings on her mind, someone's got to listen. As long as-

"So how do you think we will be put into teams? If we can, you want to be on a team?" She asked, interrupting me thoughts again. "I don't know anyone else here, and I know you'd just like to be alone, but since you have to be with someone, make it someone you know, right?"

I give a small sigh, "Sure, if it means that you will give me personal space, and quiet for another five minutes, I'll be your partner."

Realizing that she again, has gotten too close, she scoots away, and sits quietly, checking her watch, for the next few minutes. She always gets too close, and has almost complete disregard for people's personal bubble. But seeing as she is very serious about the five minutes of silence I lean back, and try to enjoy it.

As if Oum himself is making sure I don't get quiet tonight, Ruby, and her sister, are being yelled at by Weiss. They seem to be yelling at each other for being too loud. While I don't follow the logic, they eventually quiet down. As I settle down to try to sleep I hear a massive crash.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me' I thought, 'I quit, the next four years will be nothing but noise, people, and idiots.'

The noise came from a massive Faunus, that shattered a small table. He seemed to be trying to move it out of the way, when another girl helps him, while scolding him. "You know Nick, you should really be somewhat cautious, everyone is trying to sleep."

"Sorry Carmine, it was an accident, again."

"Hmmm" as I looked at them, they seemed like some of the strongest first years I've seen. Especially the Faunus he shattered the table by accident. Pondering how he managed that I finally drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up I saw Skye, laying close enough to count eyelashes. I turned to get up, and… "Wait! Skye what the fuck are you doing?" I demanded shooting up from my sleeping bag, away from Skye. As I did this I got the attention of far too many others. Fighting the blush warming my cheeks I calmed down, and gather my belongings, waiting for her response.

"It was crowded, and it's not like we were sharing sleeping bags, I was in my own." Skye replied. "There's no need to freak out."

I realized I overreacted but just gave her a glare. "If you want to be on a team just try to remember I have personal bubbles. Unlike you."

After the morning routine, I saw a black haired boy, being nonstop followed by a very hyperactive red-haired girl. I felt bad as he seemed to like the quiet and just wanted to get things done. As I headed to the lockers, I heard the girl, presumably following the one she called Ren, all the way there.

After taking all my combat gear out of the locker I hurry out trying to escape the talk of teams, and Nora's talks of being together(but not together together) with Ren. While on the way to the forest I see Jaune talking to the Dust Princess, and the girl from the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal. He didn't know it yet, but he was in far over his head.

As we lined up on small metal plates I wondered what we were going to do, and get down there. I couldn't help but feel that these plates somehow were important. As he explained how we would be paired with one another, I panicked as I realized two things. One I could be paired with someone just by looking at them, and two these panels are how we get into the forest. I readied myself as one my one the people to my left were launched into the forest. There were several ways I could try to land. I could use my Semblance, but I dint want to reveal it to anyone quite yet. I could use my sword to simply catch a tree, but risk injury, or damaging my sword.

The plate launched me and I only had one other way to land. I waited until I was barely above the trees before throwing my Wind knife. As it impacted the tree it released a powerful wind sowing me enough to to safely grab a limb, and drop down to the lower branches. The trees seemed like a safer option, until I found someone that would be a suitable partner. I wondered if I could just not pair with anyone, and somehow avoid that hassle. No, Ozpin would never allow it.

While I was buried in thought, I came across the girl that helped the Faunus, Nick last night. She panicked and fired her cannon at me, thinking me a Grimm. Snapping back to reality just in time to doge the shot, but falling to the ground in the process.

"Sorry, I thought you were a Grimm, are you ok?" Asked a panicked but soft voice. "I can heal you if you want."

Realizing there was no way to avoid making eye contact, I looked at her. She had a similar armor color to Pyrrha, but with more armor, and muscle.

"It's nothing that my aura can't fix. I'll be fine." I reply, "Is that your semblance? Healing?"

She looked surprised I knew, but recovered quickly, "Yeah, but it also shields them, it's called Aegis. Since you know mine, can I know yours?"

I hesitated, still not wanting to tell anyone, it only gives them an advantage in a fight, but I am stuck with her until graduation, if I can't tell her, who else can I tell? While I think about it, the girl seems apologetic. "If you don't want to tell me it's fine, I was just wondering."

Sighing, I commit myself, "No it's fine, my semblance is Blink. I can teleport short

distances, but it's gets harder the farther I go, and if I can't see where I'm going."

Hearing the sounds of combat, we look at each other, and take off towards the battle.

Taking a quick look around, I see eight students, all trying to fight a giant Nevermore, and a Deathstalker. Carmine takes off, trying to get to Ruby, trapped by feathers from the Nevermore, and the Deathstalker, closing in. Before Carmine could intervene, the Schnee created a large ice barrier trapping the stinger temporarily. "Carmine! We have to get the artifact, they can handle it for now."

Carmine, looking conflicted, eventually followed me to the ruins. There we saw chess pieces with most missing. I asked what Carmine wanted, but she told me it didn't matter to her. "Well, I guess this one." I held up a black knight. She nodded, and had a slight smile on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I think it's just funny you'd pick that one, it suits you."

Not completely understanding why it was funny, we followed the sounds of battle only to see, the Nevermore being pulled up a cliff, being decapitated, and the Deathstalker killed by its own stinger. Both of us were surprised to see that they were able to take them out so easily. Seeing nothing more to do, we headed back to the cliff we were launched from.

At the team assignments, I understood the chess pieces' meaning. Each pair was grouped with the ones who took the same piece. Wondering who took the other black knight, I heard Jaune being elected as the leader of his team. I couldn't help but be shocked, I thought of them Pyrrha would be the leader. As Ruby went up, I couldn't help but find the irony that she, Ruby, lead team RWBY. I wasn't surprised by the Schnee's reaction however.

"Onyx, Carmine Noble, Nickel Rowan, and Skye Temple" Ozpin announced, "You four collected the black knight pieces, and shall be known as Team CNOS(Cinereous), lead by Onyx.

As everyone around me cheered, and congratulated me, all I could think was, 'Shit'

As we entered our new dorm, I instantly went to the corner and laid out my belongings. Everyone else followed suit, claiming their respective beds. As I sat up, I realized everyone was still looking expectantly at me.

Look, guys, I'm not one to give a what I expect of you as a leader speech, just respect each other's privacy, get up in the mornings, and don't take 15 minute showers, then I doubt I will have a problem with you."

"Come on Onyx, be inspiring, give us purpose, something." Pleaded Skye, knowing full well I didn't like public speaking, even to a small group, such as this.

"Fine, what do you want to hear, I planned on leading, by asking what each of you expects, balancing everyone's requests, and once we get to it, ordering team attacks."

"Seems fair" commented Nick, speaking to me for the first time.

"Aww, that's it? Give us an order at least." Wined Skye

"Go to sleep"

Giving me a crisp salute, Skye flops down onto the bed, and was asleep within minutes. Everyone else follows suit.

After an hour or so after everyone else fell asleep, I got up, and went to the roof. As I got there, I could hear the sounds of someone talking. Curious, I snuck up to the door, and peeked through the crack. On the roof, was Ruby. She seemed to be talking to herself. From what I could hear, she seemed to be worried about leading the team, and making Weiss not hate her.

I was going to just let her be, but it felt wrong to just leave her to her panic. Working up my determination, I walk over to her, and sit quietly next to her. "You doing ok, Ruby?"

Startled, she answers, with honesty, "I don't know, I don't think I can lead a team. Even Weiss thinks I'll be a terrible leader."

"Well, there's your first problem, Ice Queen down there, is very upset that she isn't the leader, didn't you see her face when Ozpin declared you leader?" I consoled, "She would call anyone but her a terrible leader."

"But what if I can't fight as well either, or do classes, or-"

"Ruby, neither of those makes a leader. Leaders are there to make the decisions, and inspire others to do better."

"How can you be so calm about leading a team, you seem like the one who is alone, or just stays back. If I were you, I would be freaking out more than me, I have my sister at least."

"Oh, you think I'm fine? I am absolutely terrified, why do you think I came out here like you?" I replied, "But I can't show that to my team, a leader needs to stay strong for the team, I was going to come up here to, I don't know, punch the wall, yell at the sky, but I realized you needed this more than me."

"Thanks for this, Onyx" she said, standing up, "We should go to bed, we have teams to lead."

As I stood up she gave me a small hug. While I usually deal with Skye's personal space issue, this caught me completely off guard. I even flinched. Ruby seeing my reaction, released me, "Sorry, I feel like just a thank you isn't enough to repay you."

"No it's fine, I was just wasn't expecting that." I replied, in my head I realized she is still very much a child, "Shall we?" I gestured the door.


	3. Chapter 3

My internal clock, on point from years of training, woke me up even before the team alarm. Using this opportunity to shower before others were up. I finished preparing just in time for the alarm to go off, and everyone got up. A common grumble of waking up ensues, as everyone gets dress and ready for class. While it was an uneventful day of lectures, during Professor Port's class, Weiss fought a Boarbatusk, after claiming she embodied the traits of a true huntsmen… Most days for the first week or two seemed about the same, but Jaune showed no signs of improving.

In a sparring match between Cardin, and Jaune, Jaune continued to push with his sloppy, weak attacks, until Ms. Goodwitch called it a match. Scolding him for lack of defense and improvement, she dismissed us to lunch.

Team CNOS took their usual spot next to RWBY and JNPR, who all were trying to get Jaune to admit that he needed some help with Cardin. I myself was thinking of several ways to get vengeance, before Nora yelled, "We can break his legs!" Making Jaune get up and leave.

"Ow, that hurts!" Yelled a rabbit Faunus, who's ears were being pulled on my Cardin. His team laughing at his antics.

"That's it, I'm going to kill him!" I yelled, standing and moving towards the asshole.

"Onyx, wait, you'll only get in trouble."

"It'll be four of them against you."

"Just calm down."

Ignoring all of them, I walked over to Cardin, and without yelling, told him to kindly let go of her ears, and go fuck himself.

"What did you just say?" He asked shocked, no one ever challenged him like this, much less with his entire team to back him up.

"I said, let go, and go fuck yourself." I repeated with the same tone, "or I will make you."

Losing interest in the Faunus, he and his team turned to me. "Yeah, why would I do that, she's just a freak, and you're-"

Before he could finish, I punched him straight in the nose, bones crunching in my fist. As he fell back, his team just stood stock still, not sure what to do. They all looked at Cardin, who ordered them to pin me down. As the first one reached for my arm, I grabbed his wrist, and twisted his arm behind his back. As the second one came, I swept my hostage's legs from under him, ducking the seconds swing, landing a solid roundhouse kick in his stomach. Cardin recovering, took a swing, connecting in the side of my head, knocking me onto the table. Rolling with the momentum I used the roll to land a second blow to his face, with the heel of my shoe, further breaking his nose. As they surrounded me at last, Ms. Goodwitch showed up and broke up the fight.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded, "you are supposed to be fighting Grimm, not each other!"

"He-he attacked us!" Cardin cried, "We were just eating lunch and he broke my nose."

"That's a load of-" Ms. Goodwitch cut me off

"Cardin, do not lie to me, we all know Onyx, he would never do anything without provocation. Now the five of you come with me."

As we headed to the headmasters office, we pasted by the Faunus that they were picking on. She gave Cardin a wide berth, and looked at the ground. I walked up to her and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Im fine now, thank you." She replied quickly, still looking at the ground, "you didn't need to do that, I don't want you getting into trouble for my sake."

"If he ever does something like this again tell me, I'll seriously kill him."

"Mr. Onyx, this is no time to socialize, come here!" Called Ms. Goodwitch

After a long scolding from Ms. Goodwitch, she told me that the headmaster wanted to see me. Fearing what that meant, I walked to his office, team CRDL mocking me behind the headmistress' back. I enter to see him calmly sitting behind his desk, with his ever present coffee cup in his hand.

"Ah, Onyx, have a seat." Gesturing to a chair, "may I ask why exactly you attacked Mr. Cardin back there?"

As I explained to him how he treated Jaune, then him pulling on the Faunus' ears, I see a flash of anger across his usually neutral face. When I'm done explaining he leans back and sighs. Drinking from his mug. "Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"Well, actually could you tell me the name of that rabbit Faunus?" I asked, "I'd like to make sure she's ok."

"Oh, dreaming of being her knight in shining armor?" He asked.

I paused, not sure how to react to him teasing me, or is he being blunt? His face gives nothing away. "No sir, just want to know when he does something like this again, so I can kick his ass further."

Ozpin, leaning forward, said "I cannot allow this continued behavior. If you do, I will have no choice but to suspend you." He paused, "How ever, I think I understand where you come from, and you will do it regardless of your own consequences, I can arrange for later tonight, a spar between you and Cardin."

Taken aback by this, coming from the headmaster himself, I stammered out, "Thank you sir, but could it be me vs all team CRDL?"

It was his turn to be taken aback, "Are you sure you want that? I know you are a skilled student in combat, but four of them?"

I nodded, "Yessir, I see it as the only way to really stop them."

Ozpin digested this before writing a time and arena number, telling where and when the fight will be. "Very well, good luck to you, and remember, after this I expect the fighting to stay in the arenas, Am I clear?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

As I entered my dorm, Carmine flying tackled me to the ground. "Are you suspended? What happened? Do you need help?"

"No, no I'm fine." I explain how Ozpin is allowing me to fight them, and they seemed both surprised and nervous about it. They exchanged looks before looking back at me.

"Is it too late to back out? I know you want to teach them a lesson, and you're an exceptional fighter, but can you take them all?"

"Of course, while I lost my temper at lunch, they will still be in rage, giving me all the more advantage." I replied, "Plus they never have seen me fight with my swords before. Then again, no one in this school besides Skye has. They won't know how to counter me, while I've taken notes on every team, and individual I've seen fight."

They were shocked to see how well prepared and calm I am. Most people don't take notes on how to defeat their classmates, I'd understand if they saw me in a new light. However before they could reacted, Ruby walked in. "Is it true, you're going to fight all team CRDL?" She asked

Which a sigh I reply, "Yes, but it's not something to be worried about, I'll be fine."

Contrary to my belief, she thought it was great, "That. Is. AWESOME!" She said finally. "You can show them not to mess with your friends, and look sooooooo cool! I'm going to tell everyone!"

With that she took off in a flash of rose petals. I began to feel nervous. Everyone? If I fail, they will all know… But I have to go through, CRDL already knows about the fight, I can't chicken out.

As the time got closer I did my pre-battle meditation, cleaned my equipment, and picked a fitting song for the mood. This song about vengeance, and how they created an enemy they can't hope to defeat. As I open the door I see the Faunus I helped at lunch. She jumped back when she saw me, and looked down. "Are you really going to fight all of them?" She asked, "I don't want you doing this all because they picked on me."

"Don't worry then, this isn't just for you, but for all the people that asshole ever picked on, including some of my other friends."

She nodded, "I understand but still I feel responsible for this. You don't have to fight them you know.

"I do, it's the only way I know how to deal with him." With that I continued down to the arena, where it seemed like half the school was waiting. 'Shit, I'd better not mess this up.'

Ms. Goodwitch was supervising the match, and made it clear that as soon, as one's aura hit red, you will leave them. Both sides nodding, and stepping into the ring. We glared at each other, as I put on my hood.

"Cardin, if you want I will try not to hurt your face too much, I know you're sensitive about your looks."

"You're in way over your head, and still throwing insults?" He laughed, "You must be insane."

"Match begins in 3, 2, 1, Begin!"

The moment the match started, They drew their weapons, and charged me. Now seeing their attacks calmly, I saw the order their attacks would reach me and drew one of my dual swords, Sigma. Calmly balancing it in my hand, I blocked Cardin's crushing blow, using my right hand to punch him in the gut, then using the hilt of my sword, nocking his head to the ground, depleting half his aura. The second came at me with his own dual daggers, swinging both together, 'amateur' I thought, blocking it with sigma, drawing Epsilon. As he tried the same attack, another came from the right, hoping to get though my defense from two sides. I used my ice dust from Sigma to create a sheet of ice under the swordsman's feet, cause

In him to fall, and slide to my feet. Blocking the daggers again, I curb stomp the swordsman, followed by a stab from Epsilon. Then using Epsilon again, I ignite the blade, slamming it into the ice on the floor, obscuring the view. As the dagger wielder retreated, I use the mist to hide my Blink behind the Halberd wielder. Sheathing my swords, and drawing Omega, as the mist cleared, the remaining two saw me behind the third. As he turned to face me, I disarmed him with a flick of my sword, and cut through his aura with one powerful cut up his back. The two remaining, seeing that I have yet to use ranged, switched to pistols, as Cardin rushed me. Blocking most of the shots, I am forced to doge Cardin, twice. While the pistols reloaded, I threw a Delta knife loaded with air dust at his feet. He seemed relived as the knife, didn't hit him, he soon realized I don't want it to. The knife exploded into a powerful air current, blowing him into a wall, depleting the remainder of his aura. Cardin seeing he was now alone, with half aura, while I retained all of mine, backed away, wide eyed. Before he got the opportunity to forfeit, I sheathed Omega, and beckoned to him. "Come on, I'll fight you with my hands behind my back, make it almost fair."

Not being able to take insults, much less in front of half the school, he rushed me. I was able to doge is first attack, and as promised, kept my hands behind my back. Kicking him down. One more hit should take him out. As he turned a wild swing on me, I swept his feet, and delivered a powerful heel crush onto his nose, breaking though his aura, and breaking whatever was left of his nose from before. After a moment of silence, the crowd suddenly cheered. My team and the am RWBY, minus Weiss, all ran over to me.

"OH MY OUM, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Yelled Yang.

"Well done" was all I got from Blake

Skye tackled me along with Carmine, who both were yelling nonsense, with a few words in there. Nick gave me a slap on the back, that even depleted some of my aura. I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at all their cheers. As Ms. Goodwitch dismissed everyone, team CRDL got up, and grumbled to the infirmary for Cardin's nose. This was the first night I slept soundly in years.

 **AN: I'd just like to say that while Onyx might have seemed a little overpowered, but I'd like to say, Pyrrha also was able to take them all on, without the use of dust, and lost little aura. They were also as Onyx intended, in a rage, not thinking clearly, just charging. Only at the end did they even think about working together. I have never written a fight scene, if I'm lacking something, please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

A few days went by before Cardin even came into the same class as me. When he did he sat as far away as he could. From what I heard from everyone else, he had been going to all of his other classes, but just ditched the three with me. I wasn't sure if it was shame or fear. I hoped both. As the bell rang, Professor Peach announced that they would be going into the forest to collect sap for her experiments. With that she dismissed the class and, the room buzzed with excitement. Ruby in particular seemed thrilled. "Maybe there will be Grimm!" Said, "I really want to finally get the chance to fight!"

"Well, if you wanted you could have sparred against my team." I offered, "We have been training, but few other teams will go with us. I usually split into pairs, and we have me and Nick, against Skye, and Carmine."

"Well duh, you by yourself took out an entire team, without a scratch!" Laughed Yang, "Everyone is rather intimidated to fight you, with the bounds of your team."

I sighed at this, "I know, I regret going into that, while I was only thinking of my anger, My team loses a good round of training."

"Well, team RWBY? I think we should spar before the mission tomorrow." Said Ruby, "We both could use a bit of practice before going against real Grimm."

Her team all nodded in agreement, except Weiss. She stopped at scolded Ruby, "No, we have to study for Ooblekk's test. You said you would, while Yang and Blake go to the library."

"Surely a single sparring match would only take, what? Half an hour, at the most? It will be great to get out and do something besides study."

We all looked almost surprised as Nick was the one who said this. He rarely talks when there is another team present, much less to argue with them. As we continued to walk, all of us stared at Weiss, waiting for her to say something.

"Fine, but only half an hour!"

Both teams, minus Weiss, Blake, and I cheered at this, and we all ran off to gather our gear. As I headed to my locker, I noticed something odd. My locker wasn't there. I opened my scroll to see it was currently unavailable. Slamming my fist into another locker, leaving a dent, I turned back to the arena. I got questioning looks from my team, seeing me without any weapons.

"Before anyone asks, someone decided it would be funny to launch my locker into an unknown location, and I can't recall it."

Looking from me to each other, my team seemed more worried than anything. "Don't do something rash again, Ozpin can't keep looking away."

"That won't stop me from putting a decent amount of ice dust in Cardin's soap tonight."

Before my team had time to say anything, team RWBY entered the arena, signaling us they were ready. We entered the ring, and took up stances. We had Pyrrha join us as a referee, beginning the count down. With each number, everyone shifted, readying themselves. "Go!"

Skye backed up, switching to sniper rifle mode, with Nick charging straight at them, while shielded by Carmine's semblance. As they prepared to dodge the giants attack, I teleported to the side, unseen until it was too late. As Yang turned to face me hand to hand, I realized something. I was way in over my head. While able to doge much of her attacks, I had no time to counter. She clearly was too aggressive, but her own talent allowed her such speed and power, that there was no time to strike the many openings that I saw.

Meanwhile, Nick smashed straight through the remaining team RWBY'S defense, allowing Skye to take a few shots on Blake. Wiping out half her aura, forcing her to back up, while Carmine dropped her shield, and ran into the fray. She ran at Blake, forcing the girl to shadow clone away. Nick, now unshielded was trying to land a hit on the Ice Queen. She was far too fast for the giant. He had always had his opponents try to block his attacks, which he just needed up smashing through. She danced around him, landing small blows here and there, slowing but surely draining his aura.

Ruby herself, used her speed semblance to attack Skye. She had figured from the way she retreated and fired, that she was mostly there to fight from the distance, with less training in close quarters. As she swung her massive scythe, she saw the rifle unfold into the quarter staff, deflecting the powerful swing. They stood there for several moments, gauging each other, before Skye took a quick shot, and closed the distance between the two. Dodging and weaving through the scythe's shots, she activated her semblance, carefully awaiting the opening. A normal person would have to guess where the opening was going to appear, but with this, she could strike them as they appeared.

Yang, still slowly breaking down Onyx's defense, pushed him back a step with each blow. "You know Onyx, for a swordsman you are really good at hand to hand."

I took this as both an insult and a complement. If she was able have a conversation while beating me back, she clearly was holding back. "Well Yang, thank you, but don't hold yourself back on my part. We can rematch when I have a sword."

The moment I told her to not hold back, I regretted it. She suddenly was attacking much faster and each hit was stronger. My aura began draining very quickly, causing me to debate if I should you my semblance. Since no one outside my team knew my semblance, I could take one of them out before they caught on, or I could accept this loss. It was difficult to decide, but I think Yang earned this victory, even though she still held back. All I could do was sacrifice myself to land a few blows. As I dropped all my guard and went on the offense, she seemed startled but quickly recovered, taking out the remainder of my aura with two shotgun-punch combos.

Carmine was beginning to get a little frustrated. While her defense was impenetrable, she also couldn't land a single hit. Neither of them made any progress, until Yang joined her in a team attack, throwing Carmine into her defensive stance. While having a fantastic defense, the combined assault of them began draining her aura. Nick was having the same issue. He was used to having Skye take shots at his target, but she was currently occupied with Ruby. Weiss, still too fast to hit, was beginning to seem a bit over confident. As Nick realized this, he decided to play this to his advantage. He faked a stumble, luring her in for her typical blow to the back. As the blade was coming through the air, he turned and hit the slim sword with all his might. The sword flew across the arena, out of her hand. With her shocked and unarmed, he landed one more blow, dropping her aura level to the red, eliminating her from the match.

Ruby and Skye seemed evenly matched. They both were excellent shots, and highly skill with their weapons. Even their semblance had cancelled each other's out. Both landing blows, draining the aura of each other, backed off. Skye being her usual energetic self, laughed, "You know what, you're good, I can see why Onyx has a crush on you."

Very suddenly, everyone in the arena halted. They looked at Onyx, who was very red, and at Ruby, who turned a brighter red than her cloak. I decided to say something, to get the match going again. "Skye?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Why do you think I have a crush on her? You've known me for years, and I've never show interest anyone."

"You know guys, it was a joke, but no one seems to get that." She said, looking down, "But judging from everyone's reactions, I guess it wasn't terribly funny." Shifting moods, she looked happy again, "Let's start this again. Sorry for the distraction."

Shaking her head, Ruby turned back to Skye, and begun her assault anew. Instantly the comment was forgotten, everyone focused on their opponent. Nick joined Carmine in trying to land a blow on Blake, and defending themselves from Yang. Nick switching to his explosive rifle form, took shots and Blake. While everyone knew that he had a rifle mode, no one knew how he favored explosives and loaded small dust charges into each round. As Blake Shadow Cloned, the projectile hit the clone, detonating, causing the fire dust to hit her nocking her to the ground. As he turned to face Yang, he saw he reacted too late. The enraged brawler hit him with an uppercut that lifted him clear off his feet, even with his massive size. That single blow taking out the remainder of his aura. As he walked out the arena, Yang and Blake once again forced Carmine into her stance, she called, 'The Wall'

Ruby was slowing gaining the advantage as Skye's Haste* was becoming harder to maintain. While it was a match for Ruby's speed, Ruby could continue to use it for far longer. As Skye panicked, she made a fatal mistake. Blocking a sweeping blow from Ruby, she tripped on her own weapon, falling forward. Ruby, with as kind as she is, instantly finished the rest of Skye's aura, and rushing to try to help fight Carmine.

As I watched the fight, I couldn't help but feel bad for Carmine, as she was in a three against one, and had little hope of landing anything. Carmine realized their was no way to win, so as soon as Skye was eliminated she grit her teeth, and switched to cannon mode. Not sure what to do, they hesitated giving her enough to time to launch a massive combination of all of the ammo she could load into the cannon. And it made contact with Yang, eliminating her, but leaving her open to Ruby, who knocked her weapon away from her, and Weiss striking with the assistance of her semblance. With that final act, she lost her aura, and the victory went to the am RWBY.

 **AN: Sorry about the long fight scene, and if it seemed a little broken, I had to stop three times while writing this to go do something. I'd also like some input about maybe Ruby x Onyx. I'm not sure why I added that crush part, it kinda just happened. I think it seemed a little out of place, but I'd like to know what my few readers think.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days since the practice match with Team RWBY, and every time I saw Ruby, she blushed and walked away. I tried talking to her, but I never got more than a few words before made an excuse and left. Yang seemed to enjoy my struggle, teasing me, saying how she never had a boyfriend, and many other things, all directed at me. I tried to figure out why she has been avoiding me, though I think I know. Skye said I had a crush on her, and them I promptly said that in all my years I've never shown an interest in dating. Wait… I said interest girls, shit that could be awkward. Anyway, she could be embarrassed that a guy likes her, or that I immediately rejected the idea the way I had. Entering the cafeteria, I saw Nora. She was happily stacking food into her already full plate, before seeing me and waving me over.

"Hey Nora" I greeted before getting my own food. "Have you seen any of my team recently?" They had left before I woke up, which in itself was strange, but I could find no sign of them.

"I think I saw them in the library. They were playing that conquer Remnant game." She said between bites of pancakes. "I think Ruby challenged them yesterday."

"Where's Ren?" I thought it was odd that he wasn't with her, I rarly see them more than ten feet from one another.

"He told me to go eat pancakes, while he 'rained defeat upon all who dared challenge him."

"…" I was confused at this point, Ren always seemed like someone who was calm, rational, and kind. I guess he is competitive, and playing board games with Ruby and the others.

Wondering off, leaving Nora to her pancakes, I headed to the library. I wonder who Ruby challenged to this. While Ruby was a good battle leader, the real tactician on our team was Skye. She is a brilliant strategist, but always runs plans by me, to see what I thought of them. The only reason she isn't leader, is because Ozpin put me in charge. I still don't know why, and Ozpin simply told me that she just didn't seem a leader type. I walked into the library, only to see Yang storm out yelling, "She had to have cheated! I never lose that badly!"

'Huh, Skye must have finished her.' I thought. Approaching the table with the game, I saw Skye, with now massive armies, playing as Atlas, facing the remaining two armies, Vale, and Vacuo. Ren and Ruby appeared to have formed an alliance in a pitiful attempt to break her lines. "Hey Ruby, Ren, Skye, how's the game going?"

"Well, after Yang tried to double cross me and get my lands, I had to stop playing with Ruby here, to teach her a lesson." She said, almost sounding cruel. She always got like this when she was playing these games.

"Well don't be too mean, they had no idea what they were getting themselves into." I warned.

Ren gave me a glare, while Ruby was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. "Your move Ruby." Ren said, still staring into my soul.

"I-I I will take your southern island?" She said to Skye, how just looked bored at this.

"Very well, but you're activated my trap." She said showing the card. In two swift moves, she completely took out Ruby's forces, and cornered Ren in Vale.

"Surrender while you still can!"

They went on for a few minutes before Skye finished him, and they packed up. As Ruby left the library, Skye and I went over to the fountain. I was just following her chatting before I realized where we were. I gave her a quizzical look, but she just pointed to Nick, who was also walking to the fountain. "Onyx! Skye! What took you so long?"

A familiar voice came from behind us. "We were just in the library with Ruby and Ren. Skye was wiping the floor with them."

Nick chalked at that. "They had no idea did they?"

"Nope." Skye said popping the p.

"Why are we all here?" I asked, this seemed well planed out.

They exchanged looks before turning to me. Skye finally spoke after an awkward silence. "Well… We were wondering, do you really like Ruby?"

"Perhaps not the way you are implying, but she is a good leader, friend, and I combatant." I couldn't afford to let her become more, not again, but they didn't need to know that.

They tried to argue it for a few minutes, before giving it up. We fell into silence, and a very awkward one at that. They seemed to still believe I liked her, and constantly arguing against it only made them believe it more. It will blow over eventually. Eventually they went back to the dorm, and I was left there, thinking.

Was I really getting that close to someone again? I always tried to treat everyone about the same. Maybe it was because she reminded me of her… She still seemed so young at times, and yet can be as mature as any of us. I need to be more careful next time I see her. I should try to make it clear that she's just a friend, but not in a way tHat hurts anyone, especially if Yang d catches wind of it.

With that plan in mind, I too headed back to the dorm. Sleep will do me good.

 **AN: I read over what I had down, and found it to be generic, and kinda boring. I think I'm either going to drop this story, or it will suddenly change pace, and the end plot I had planed out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Before I could even get inside, Cardin came up behind me. I felt his aura, radiating anger. "You!"

I sighed, it was going to be a long day. "Yes?" I tried to seem innocent, maybe I can convince him to let it go.

… Who am I kidding, I embarrassed him in front of an entire school.

"We need to talk." He gestured to his left, away from the school.

I nodded lightly, "Ok, but I do have training with my team later, and Port's paper."

We walked in silence for a minute before he stopped me. His emotions became under control, and I felt his aura retreat inside him. "I'm going to give you a chance to take back anything you've done, and I will ignore you for the rest of the year. If you don't then I will take you down."

Internally I laughed, while not smart, or a skilled fighter, someone with pure anger, and emotions tends to get reckless. Unpredictable. Dangerous in their own way. "What do you want me to do, apologize?"

"Yes, after you lose to me in front of the entire school. And suffer through the shame I already have."

This doesn't seem like him. He must have something helping him, or information I don't know he has. Maybe his Semblance?

"Do you think you can beat me? Are you asking me to throw the fight?" I asked, "I don't think that revenge is really going to make you feel any better if you didn't really win."

I saw him suppress a smirk, before turning it back to his standard expression. "That doesn't matter, do you accept or not?"

"No, I do not." I said, hoping to have him use his trump card. "I have no reason to think that you can truly get to me. People like you have tried, but no one can hurt me. Hurt my friends however, and you will suffer, even I take myself down with you."

Without saying a word, he turned away and walked back to the school. While I have no idea what he could do, I have the feeling that I made a dangerous enemy. It was going to be a very long day.

Returning to the dorm, I find they had left, but a note was on my bed. Changing out of my school uniform to my usual apparel, I took the note, and opened it. They went out to buy some dust, and Skye wanted to buy a new board game that had come out. They said they were going to wait, but saw I was talking with Cardin from the window. They told me if I did anything stupid again, not to involve anyone.

 **AN : I want to know what you guys think of making him a villain. I have several things in mind, from him just doing petty revenge going to far, to full blown turning to Roman and having him help. Any ideas are welcome.** **Sorry about the short chapter**


End file.
